A Kiss for Betrayal
by Sad Olive
Summary: So when she realizes how naïve she was to make her decision so hastily, we'll still have an eternity to work it out, he thought. He knew that day would come, in a year or perhaps even a century she would realize that he took advantage of her young heart. ...The Mind could be a dangerous thing & with her heart on the line, Caroline has never fallen so hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! So I've decided to continue **_**A Kiss for A Kill**_** for a few reasons. (1) I wanted to, (2) I've been asked more than once to continue it, and (3) I am still hopelessly and depressingly uninspired to continue my other fictions. Those of you who have been waiting for me to update those stories, I am so sorry I have let you down. I have not given up though, I'm just a perfectionist so I refuse to upload anything I'm not completely satisfied with. **

**Anyway, THANK YOU to everyone who has favorited me and followed me. THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews I received on my multi-fics and my oneshots. Seriously, you all are so wonderful and kind to me and you all give me reasons to smile and laugh when I've had a boring day. **

**Alright, enough chatter. **

**Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

The sun was at its highest and the skies were clear as Caroline jogged through Mystic Fall's town square. Even with the minimal clothing she was wearing, running shorts, sports bra and tank top, beads of sweat formed on her body because the Virginian heat was unforgiving.

She groaned as she quickened her pace, wondering why on earth would she decide to go for a run outside on such a hot day but then she remembered her exact reason. _Because, in less than a week I'll be leaving with a man I love but have known for like ten seconds! _

The thought made her uneasy so she had chosen to go for a quick jog to clear her mind. Was she crazy? It was only last week that she died, hit from a car, again, and then got turned into a vampire, again. It was only last week did he come back into town and in less than three days she had given herself completely to him. Granted she knew that vampires got to play by different rules, but even she knew that they were moving extremely fast.

She jogged past the grill and she remembered the expression of Tyler's face when she told him she was with Klaus, that she loved Klaus. She remembered how hurt and angry he was and how she never really got any closure from him. He just left. And then she got hit by a car.

As soon as she cut into the woods she took off running at vampire speed and for the first time in a long time she felt strong. _I can do this. I meant what I said. I love him. _

**:**

**:**

Klaus set down his phone and let out loud breath. According to Elijah, the situation in New Orleans was more serious than he anticipated. Still, he was set on reclaiming his town and so he would, with Caroline at his side. Now that she was his, he was determined more than ever to keep her with him. The past week had proven how taken he was with her and he knew that she was meant to be loved by him and only him.

The thought of her with anyone else made his jaw tighten and his fists clench. He sensed that she was nervous about her decision but he was confident that once they were in New Orleans she would be happy and without worry.

He walked through the hallways of his mansion and made his way into the kitchen for a drink. At the same moment, Caroline entered through the side entrance. She still had her earphones in and she still hadn't seen Klaus.

Taking it as an opportunity, Klaus smirked and crept up behind her while she busied herself with getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

Even though her playlist was still buzzing, Caroline was deep in thought, so deep that when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind she let out a little scream that she muffled with clenched teeth.

"Hello, love," Klaus crooned in her ear and then chuckled.

She turned in his arms and mustered up her most aggravated look. "Hello yourself. You scared me," she chastised.

Klaus arched his eyebrow. "What has you so consumed in your thoughts that you couldn't sense me behind you?"

Caroline stayed silent while he took her in.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked, truly concerned.

"No. Yes," she paused, "No, maybe." She walked out of his arms and he frowned. "This is a big step for me, you realize that, right?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms in front of him and leaned against the counter. For a moment they just stared at each other and it was in these moments that they both acknowledged that they were still getting to know each other. "Caroline," he began, "You do know that I won't allow any harm come to you, right?"

"Yes," she answered but then took a sip of water, tearing her eyes away from him.

He strode over to her and gently grasped her chin to make her look at him. "Do you believe it?"

Caroline gazed back at him and by his expression she could tell he was serious. It was probably the most serious she had ever seen him. "Yes I believe it. Yes I believe you," she emphasized.

He nodded and then cradled her face. "You're my world now, Caroline. You will always be safe with me. Always."

His words were so comforting to her, she couldn't help but smile up at him. Their tense moment now gone. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. His look of confusion prompted her to explain quickly. "I'm sweaty and gross," she laughed.

He grinned at her wickedly and then suddenly crushed her against his body. He threaded his fingers in her tied hair and angled her head to the side. "Mmmm and I want to devour you," he purred in her ear. He then dragged his tongue along the side of her neck and she moaned.

Caroline tugged on his necklaces and brought his mouth down to hers and all her worries were forgotten. The way he kissed her, how he held her, the sounds he made, it was mind-numbing. A second later she felt the cool sensation of silk sheets on her back as he pressed her into his bed.

**:**

Caroline laid wide awake as Klaus slept, his head on her bare stomach and his arm draped over her hips. He had made love to her until the sun went down and in their moments of pure bliss Caroline had never felt more sure. She loved him and she was willing to be by his side.

Still, plunging into the unknown kept her from finding peace. She knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and for that she was grateful. She knew he would protect her but she also knew that the one thing he couldn't protect her from were her own thoughts.

****And thus endeth Chapter One. I'm really excited about writing this fic and I hope you all are excited to read it. **

**Please review! I accept rants, predictions, criticism and compliments. Haha**

**Much love. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! ****(gasp) another update in just one week? Who am I?**

**Thank you so very much to those who reviewed, expressing their excitement of this fic. I'm excited too. And thank you for all the Follows, oh the pressure! Haha**

**Note: I will not have a pregnant Hayley in this story. Ain't nobody got time for that.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

The private plane slowly glided onto the tarmac with a gently thud. The flight hadn't been long, at least it hadn't felt that way to Caroline because as soon as they were in the air she fell asleep.

For Klaus, he felt an immense sense of relief. She was with him. Finally. Her last week in Mystic Falls hadn't been easy for either of them since she was reasonably nervous. There were moments where he sensed she was about to change her mind but then he would press his lips to hers, persuading her thoughts to be at ease.

He watched as she stirred in her seat, taking in her beautiful sleeping face and especially soft lips. Funny he thought, he believed decades would pass until he would be able to kiss her and now she was his. He leaned back in his own seat, waiting until the plane ceased movement, and breathed in deeply. The emotions that were coursing through him felt foreign but they also confirmed that his feelings for her were sincere and pure. His heart swelled at the sight of her and he knew that his life had officially changed.

"What time is it?" Caroline asked as she sat up, running her fingers through her hair.

The sound of her voice shook him from his momentary daydream. "It's a little pass six in the morning, love."

She smiled at him, the sound of his voice making her feel warm. She remained staring at him and when his lips curved into a knowing grin she blushed. Still, she continued to stare at him, boldly letting her eyes roam over his leather jacket attire, lounging the way a wild cat would in a tree. He was so at ease and yet he radiated power and confidence. Aside from the fact that he was _the _Original Hybrid, he was also just a very beautiful man.

"Care to share what's on your mind, Caroline?" Klaus asked her even though he knew exactly what she was thinking. When her cheeks blushed again his smile grew.

"I'm just admiring the view," she played.

"Yes, I'd say it's quite stunning," he replied as his eyes traveled the lengths of her legs. She wore a dark navy sundress that had large prints of roses on it. She was very girly, he thought, but that part of her drew him to her even more.

"How are old were you when you were turned?" she asked suddenly.

The plane came to a stop and the pilot's voice sounded through the speakers. _Welcome to New Orleans_. Klaus smiled at the greeting. "I was twenty-six," he finally answered.

"Nine years difference," she said out loud but more to herself. "That's not so terrible." He chuckled. "Exactly how old are you now, like your vampire age?"

"One thousand and seventy-eight."

She knew he was over a thousand but hearing him confirm it made her eyes widen slightly.

"And how about you, sweetheart? Turned at the age of seventeen, how old are you exactly now?" He was teasing her and by the scowl on her face he knew that she knew he was too.

"A year and four months," she answered flatly.

"Hmm." He tilted his head and scratched his chin, pretending to ponder. "Nearly one thousand and seventy-six years difference. That's not so terrible."

Caroline pressed her lips together but then erupted in laughter. Klaus joined her, the sound of her giggling so infectious to him.

"Come, love." He stood up and offered his hand. "The day awaits us and the city is to welcome you."

The longer she was with him the more she realized how human he was. _This can work. _She placed her hand in his and readied herself for her first adventure.

**:**

"What? No personal driver?"

Klaus coolly looked over at her as he slid into the driver seat of his black convertible Roadster. "You'll find that I can be very self-sufficient."

She scoffed. "Really?" She only half believed him.

"Really."

As the sight of airport behind them shrunk, the more excited Caroline grew. The first thing she noticed about Louisiana was the weather. Unfortunately, it was uncomfortably hot and it was barely midmorning.

It also smelled different to her. She of course got whiffs of stale water but for the most part, the air smelled…historic. It was the only way she could describe it and the longer they traveled, the wiser the smell.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his hand gently take hers and bring it to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to her fingers. "Thank you," he said to her almost sadly.

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

He glanced at her for the briefest moment and she saw a very lonely man. It tore at her heart. "For coming away with me, love," he answered. "For being with me."

**:**

The city slowly came alive as they continued to drive. Caroline's eyes were everywhere, frantic even, as she tried to take in every sight she deemed fascinating.

People were already out and about walking their dogs or getting breakfast. The sun crept higher over the Mississippi river that they were driving alongside and the light shimmered on its surface. Klaus took a turn and she realized they were nearing the famous French Quarter. She could see shop owners preparing their shops for another tourist-filled day. Street vendors were setting up their tables and paintings were be set out for viewing. She could smell spices and coffee in the air as the kitchens warmed up. She peered further into the famous borough but then Klaus took another turn down an alley between two gothic cemeteries.

"Hey!" She whipped her head around and looked at him.

Klaus chuckled. "The Quarter will still be there later this afternoon, love."

"I know. I just assumed—"

"That I lived in the Quarter," he supplied for her. She nodded and he continued. "My family built this town but it has indeed become quite the tourist attraction. Our home is only several blocks away, you'll see."

**:**

Soon enough they were driving down a street that was shaded by large trees covered in Spanish moss. Later she would learn she was in the Garden District. The homes were very large and the further they traveled down the street, the larger the homes became. Each house was utterly beautiful, all surrounded by iron gates, all historically picturesque, all a private paradise.

"Here we are," Klaus whispered. A smiled hinted on his lips and Caroline couldn't help but be happy too. She had never seen him like this, so carefree. She always thought that Mystic Falls was something special to him because it was where he was born but not she could tell that New Orleans held more meaning to him.

When she fixed her eyes ahead of her again she gasped. The house, or mansion, was a sincere breath-taker. The iron automatic gates opened in front of her and she read aloud the scripture that was engraved on a plaque over stone. "Belle Nuit."

"It means 'Beautiful Night'," he supplied for her. "Elijah chose it."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Yes and I'm sure my brother will enlighten you when you ask him."

"Oh. He's here?"

"And Rebekah."

"Oh." Caroline felt a tremor of fear run down her spine. A house full of Originals. She never guessed that she would one day be living with them. _Oh my god I'm really moving in with them! _

Klaus took her hand again and squeezed it. "You're safe with me, Caroline. They know you're mine."

She instantly felt relieved and then she teased him. "Why, because you told them?"

He looked at her for a moment, completely serious, "Yes."

_His._

**:**

Belle Nuit was an estate to be admired. Surrounded by large oak trees, rose gardens and fountains, it stood powerfully despite its apparent old age. It was pristinely white and the large porch that wrapped around each side was grounded by the intricate columns that supported the roof's French style arches. It was three floors of the richest kind of wood and the large windows acted as a natural light source but also as art, each one of them appearing as watchful eyes that held a secret.

Still looking in awe, Caroline got out of the car and took an unconscious step towards the front entrance.

Klaus opened the trunk and took out her one suitcase and the grimoires he retrieved from his attic back in Mystic Falls. When he looked at Caroline she was smiling at him.

"It's beautiful," she said.

He smirked. "It's been waiting for you."

"Hello, brother."

The sound of Elijah's voice broke Klaus and Caroline from their intimate gaze and they looked up toward the elder Original. He was dressed in a fine suit and that was really the only thing Caroline knew about Elijah. He wore suits. It seemed that every time he was in Mystic Falls, she never got a chance to really talk to him, granted he was her enemy at the time, seeing him now made her realize she was officially out of her element, out of her comfort zone, and the only person that would remind her of home was Klaus. She glanced at Klaus in that moment. How on Earth had he become the person to be her one representation of Mystic Falls? His record was dripping in red and she had found comfort in his arms.

"Elijah," Klaus greeted.

Elijah turned his attention to Caroline and slowly descended the wide entrance steps. "And I see Miss Forbes has agreed to return with you. I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced," he directed at her, offering his hand. "Welcome to New Orleans."

Conversing with Rebekah was one thing, in fact it was easy for Caroline because Rebekah was turned at the same age as her. It was easy to put up with her because Caroline already knew how to deal with the mean girl type. However, Elijah was a whole other story. Before her stood a man that had a reputation just a fearsome as Klaus's. Still, she knew she was strong in more than one sense and so right then she decided she would not fear Elijah in the least bit. "It's nice to officially meet you, Elijah. Thank you, and please call me Caroline," she said, taking his hand, expecting to shake it.

Instead Elijah brought her hand to his mouth a placed a kiss. "The pleasure is mine…Caroline."

He knew what he was doing. He was pushing his brother's limits, testing the waters per say, because he was fighting for his brother's humanity and he was intent on Klaus to fight for it as well. If Caroline was the key to getting his brother back, he wanted to make sure that Klaus held onto her.

"Enough, Elijah," Klaus said levelly.

Caroline withdrew her hand and took Klaus' as he handed the grimoires to his brother.

Once they walked inside Elijah excused himself after they made quick plans to meet again for lunch on the terrace.

Belle Nuit was as captivating on the inside as it was on the outside. Klaus gave her a tour and she discovered three libraries, two dining rooms, an extremely vast kitchen, sitting rooms, private balconies, numerous bedrooms, and a large studio which she could only assume was for his use only. Each room in the house was decorated to its finest, either embellished with silk, carved in marble, or hung with obvious particularity. Light danced through the hallways and furniture offered luxury and a distinct French appeal. The estate was Art on a grand scale and for each room Klaus showed her, Caroline experienced just a bit more of a taste of the world he so fondly spoke of.

When they finally reached the third floor Caroline instantly felt the atmosphere change. "This is your room, sweetheart," Klaus said to her softly as he pushed open the door.

Caroline stepped through quietly and looked around. Her heart swelled because this was a gift from him. His attention to detail, the feminine and light qualities of the room were proof of how deeply she was on his mind. Her room felt like the one in Mystic Falls with more of a womanly appearance and as she ran her fingers along the surface of the vanity she smiled out of happiness. The joy she felt wasn't a reaction to the obvious wealthy lifestyle he was planning on sharing with her but instead it was because she felt cherished. It would have been so easy for him to give her a room fit for a queen, but the fact that he made the room fit for only her, she couldn't help her smile. Her happiness.

Klaus set her suitcase on the end of her bed and then watched her carefully. Wooing women was nothing new to him but keeping one at his side was something he had never done. When he returned to New Orleans, one of the first things he had done was redecorate the estate with her in mind.

"You're really sweet," Caroline finally spoke. She walked up to him and placed her hands on the side of his neck. "Thank you." She pushed up onto her toes and pressed a kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Klaus reacted instantly, wrapping his arms around her while deepening the kiss. When he finally pulled away they were both breathless. He ran his hand down the length of her hair and she stroked the sides of his neck.

"Where's your room?" she asked.

He nodded toward her bathroom. "Through there," he answered smirking.

"Hold on, how did you know I was going to come here with you?"

He cradled her face. "I always planned on waiting for you_._" He kissed her hard.

**:**

Lunch on the terrace was fancier than any restaurant Caroline had ever been too. She took a seat and when a someone poured blood in a wine glass for her, she was reminded of the conversation she just had with Klaus.

"_So people work for you here?" she asked as she saw a maid walking down one of the hallways._

"_Yes. I've asked one of the drivers to get some bloodbags for you."_

"_You didn't compel him?" she pushed, half expecting him to hide that from her._

"_No. I don't need to," he answered her. He was amused with all her questions._

"_Won't they suspect something?" she couldn't hide the worry on her face. "I mean, I'm glad they're not compelled, but, again, won't they suspect something?"_

_He grinned at her. "You'll find that New Orleans isn't your typical town, love. With the exception of the tourists, the people are aware of the supernatural. They don't speak of it but they do know we exist. I'm certain the people who work for me know I'm not your average man."_

Elijah walked out onto the terrace and joined them at the table. "How do you find your room, Caroline? Comfortable?" he asked her, tearing her from her own thoughts.

"My room is fine, thank you, Elijah." She couldn't quite figure him out yet. So far, the way he spoke to her seemed like a ghost of an innuendo but his eyes never suggested to follow through.

Klaus on the other hand was growing more agitated. He was about to openly threaten him but then Caroline changed the subject.

"So Klaus told me it was you who named the house, um property."

"Yes." Their lunch was served and three of them were left undisturbed. "_Belle Nuit_ is a composition from the late nineteenth century French opera 'Les Contes d'Hoffmann'—"

"The Tales of Hoffmann," Klaus translated with an almost bored tone. He took a sip from his glass and reclined in his seat, slightly turning so that he could watch Caroline.

"Oh." Caroline wasn't sure if she expected that. "What's the opera about?"

"It's about a lost man who finds true love," Klaus interrupted again, cynically.

Caroline couldn't understand his obvious change in attitude. _Why is this making him so agitated?_

"Brother, may I explain to Caroline the story of Hoffmann or do you insist on continuing souring the mood?" Hybrid or not, Elijah always had a way of reminding Klaus of who was eldest.

"Oh my apologies, please continue," Klaus answered sarcastically.

Elijah turned his attention back to Caroline who was enjoying the meal way too much to continue caring about Klaus's mood.

"The tales of Hoffmann is about a lonely man, Hoffmann, searching for love. He searches for it through three woman, all of which do not reciprocate his love as he would have hoped." Elijah and Klaus share a look and then he continues. "The first woman is someone who has been bound to him since childhood, and despite the fact that he grew up knowing her and loving her, the woman did not ever care for him like he needed. The second woman," he continued despite Klaus's rude clanking of silverware, "he claimed was his true love. But alas she could not choose between him and another. The third woman he loved, failed in honesty. She led him to believe that she loved him but then left him unexpectedly."

"So does he ever find love?" Caroline asked, now intrigued by the story.

"It's a matter of opinion." Elijah looked at Klaus again who was now deep in thought. "You see, Caroline, through out Hoffmann's life there was a muse, an angel who took the form of a human, by the name of Nicklausse. During times of grief and danger, Nicklausse was the one to save Hoffmann from losing himself. Hoffmann was aware of Nicklausse's presence the entire time but he ignored him, believing that he did not need Nicklausse in any way. It wasn't until Hoffmann realized the sad and empty life he was leading did he finally accept Nicklausse into his life. The love Hoffmann finds is a sort of peace within himself. At least that is my opinion."

When Elijah finished, Caroline could tell that the story held a deeper meaning to them but before she could even ask another question they were interrupted by a female voice.

"Well this looks boring."

****Wow. Can I just say it feels amazing to write something that isn't a one-shot. I've missed writing like this. It's been too long. Haha**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. The song **_**Belle Nuit**_** and the opera **_**Les Contes d'Hoffman **_**are real. The only thing I changed from the storyline were the descriptions of the three woman, other than that everything else is true. At least, that is was wikipedia told me. **

**Also, I've only been to New Orleans once for about a week and that was three years ago. So as the story progresses and some details aren't accurate, don't kill me. **

**Please review! You comments/critique help and encourage me so much. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers! Thank you so very much for all the follows and reviews. I'm glad everyone is still excited about this fic!**

**Some of you asked about the title but I'm not going to say a word about it. You'll find out eventually. Heehee**

**Anyway, this chapter doesn't have much Klaroline but it's heavy in dialigue. It was necessary but I promise the pace will pick up after this and the rating will change eventually. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

"_Well this looks boring."_

Caroline was half expecting Rebekah to join them but instead waltzed in a leggy dark brunette.

"So tell me, what's on the menu?" she asked with a smirk on her face as she took a seat.

"Valentina, I wasn't aware you planned on joining us," Elijah acknowledged.

Caroline peered over at Klaus who had his eyes on the Latin beauty. When she turned her attention back to the new guest, she was confronted with hazel eyes looking back at her.

"So, you must be Caroline, the stunning blonde from the small town of Mystic Falls. The one who managed to capture the heart of the _great_ Niklaus Mikaelson." She smiled at Caroline warmly and then shot a nasty look at Klaus. "I have to agree you are beautiful, Caroline."

It took a second for Caroline to gather her wits before she replied. "Thank you. Who—"

"If you'll excuse us, brother," Klaus interrupted, "We're finished." Klaus stood up and grabbed Caroline's hand, effectively taking her with him out of the room.

Before they ascended the stairs Caroline heard Valentina purr to her. "We'll hang out later, Caroline. I'm dying to get to know you."

**:**

"So who was that?" Caroline asked.

They were now in his room and he was looking out a window, his back towards her. He seemed to be in deep thought and she just realized it was the first time she was in his room.

She looked around and concluded that it was very dark but still inviting. His massive bed looked extremely comfortable and despite his mood, she was tempted to try out just how comfortable it really was.

"Her name is Valentina Milagros." Klaus finally said, "She's known my family for the past six hundred years."

"Oh. So she's a vampire?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Caroline had a list of questions for him, one in particular. "Is she your ex?"

Klaus turned to face her and eyed her as if annoyed. "No. Technically it was Kol who sired her."

"Technically?"

"My blood may or may not have been involved. We were competitive," he stated and judging by his expression she could tell he was remembering.

Kol. The mention of his brother brought her back to when they were in the Gilbert house. She never got to know the younger brother but she could tell that his death effected Klaus greatly.

"We were in Venezuela when we met her," he continued. "Kol was enamored with her."

"Were they in love?"

"Yes."

"Why are you upset?"

"Because," he sighed, "it's complicated." He waved the matter away and closed the distance between them. "She won't hurt you." He ran his knuckles down the side of her cheek tenderly. "Now, what would you like to do?"

"Well I was eating lunch," she joked.

He rolled his eyes. "If you're still hungry I can take you somewhere."

"You know, I didn't die and then come back as a vampire to hang out with a grump."

At her reminder, Klaus yanked her to him, holding her hips to him tightly. "Don't remind of me of that day," he said, borderline growled. "I died that day too," he finished whispering.

Caroline frowned and raised her hand to his cheek to which he leaned into. For a moment they just watched each other. She had so many questions for him and she wondered if he would put up a wall like he so obviously did when Elijah was telling her the story of the opera. Even now he still refrained from explaining everything. Downstairs, to her, Elijah was dining with a complete stranger.

Klaus could tell she was curious about the story after his brother had finished. She was eager to know, to learn. It was one of the reasons why he fell in love with her. She was someone who would appreciate what the world had to offer because she was willing to look at it without judgment. Still, he was having trouble getting over his own self-judgment. What he thought of himself was something he never spoke of.

"Why do I have my own room?" she asked suddenly.

He slid his hands to rest on the small of her back and gave her a teasing smile. "Is it not to your liking, sweetheart?"

"No, I like it, I just thought—"

"You'd be sharing mine?" he finished for her. When she nodded he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's the history of the house. During the era it was built it was customary for married couples to have their own room. Consider it just personal space. Maids would assist the wife with whatever she needed and the husband would have his own servants that would attend to him." Without warning he grasped the backs of her thighs and lifted her, urging her to wrap her legs around him. She giggled as he walked over to his bed. "You, however, are more than welcome to stay in my room forever."

**:**

Klaus walked through the halls of the estate with his hands clasped behind his back. It had been centuries since he had lived in New Orleans but Elijah always managed to maintain a property. He remembered his brother proclaiming it as _their _house, a place for their family.

Family. It was almost a joke to him and yet he had returned to the city because of a problem he was now obligated to resolve.

Walking down another flight of stairs he made his way toward the gardens. As he predicted, he found Elijah looking over the terrace's stone balcony.

"Niklaus."

"Elijah."

They both greeted each other without so much of an eye glance but stood, side by side looking out over their property and beyond where they could see the beginning night lights of the Quarter.

"May I ask where Caroline is this evening?"

"She's asleep." An image of Caroline in ecstasy went to the forefront of his mind. For the past several hours Klaus had brought her to peak after peak and then afterwards they talked, getting to know one another, until she drifted into sleep.

He planned on taking her to the Quarter for dinner but he refrained because he wanted to know the exact situation, or the problem that involved his prodigy, Marcel.

Caroline was now his priority and he refused to let her be exposed to any kind of situation he wouldn't be able to handle.

"You once said that Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," Elijah quoted, interrupting the hybrid's thoughts. "Tell me, Niklaus. Are you really in love with her?"

At his brother's question Klaus turned and faced him, glaring at him because the question reminded him of Elijah's forward attitude toward Caroline. "Yes," he bit out, "and if that entails her being my weakness then so be it. But hear this, brother. Weakness she may be but she is mine. I do not appreciate your familiarity toward her lest you want history to repeat itself."

Elijah smiled at his brother's threat. "Niklaus. Rest assured I have no interest in Miss Forbes. My charm was only to test if you genuinely cared for her and I am glad to hear your feelings for her are true. I've not seen this side of you in centuries, brother. She brings out your humanity."

Klaus scoffed. "Bloody hell, Elijah. The Tales of Hoffmann are fictitious. Enough."

Elijah merely chuckled. "You cannot deny the similarities you share with both Hoffmann and Nicklausse."

"Enough!" Klaus shook his head and turned to go back inside.

"Niklaus wait." Elijah stifled his laugh. Most people who knew his younger brother feared his temper but Elijah could find it humorous. "You cannot walk away or shut away your emotions every time I upset you."

"Spare me the paternal guidance or I'll just leave the Quarter's problems to rest on you alone."

Elijah sighed. "You know that you cannot walk away from this, brother."

"And where is Rebekah?"

"She returned to Mystic Falls when she heard you were returning. Valentina will assist us for the time being."

"Oh, so our sister is just excused from this problem," Klaus said with a mock wave of his hand. He strode over to the balcony again and grasped the edge of it while he stared off into the distance. "She knew that Caroline had been turned human and she didn't tell me."

"She's angry with you." Elijah supplied.

"For what?" Klaus growled.

"For what?" Elijah shook his head as he stared at the back of Klaus' head. "For everything you've put her through. From what she's told me, you have constantly taken her for granted, telling her that no one would ever love her. And then when you chose Caroline over her you now wonder why she is angry with you. So yes," Elijah said forcefully, "our sister is excused from this mess, at least for now. She told me that there was a chance she could be happy in Mystic Falls so leave her be."

Klaus whipped around, raging inside. "You always side with her."

Elijah uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Niklaus. This is not about sides. I am still your older brother and it falls on me to try to keep some peace between us. If I have to separate you two for the time being then so be it. Honestly, the way you two complain about each other is beyond irritating."

Klaus opened his mouth retort but then a butler stepped outside and interrupted him. "My lords, the witch, Sophie Deveraux has arrived. She is in the first library."

"Thank you, Carlson," Elijah acknowledged. He then turned to his brother again, "Shall we attend to business or do you want to continue scowling at me?"

**:**

"Thank you," Sophie said to Elijah after he handed her a drink. The solemn witch took a seat across from Klaus and her eyes met with the hybrid's.

"Well, love," Klaus began, "now that I've given you the grimoires that were in my possession and now that you're comfortable, I suggest you enlighten me on this problem that you have obviously convinced my brother is dire."

Despite Klaus's threatening tone, Sophie didn't blink. "You know us witches have bedtime stories of you. The _great_ Niklaus Mikaelson. The most feared Original."

Klaus only smirked at her comment.

"And after you achieved your goal of becoming a hybrid, the stories of your life are whispered even more frequently." She sighed and took a sip from her glass. "Only now there is someone more feared, worse than you," she declared.

"And I'm assuming that that worse person is Marcel," he drawled.

"Yes."

Klaus shook his head at the nonsense of it. "It's not my fault that your coven has fallen prey to Marcel."

"Niklaus," Elijah urged. "Listen."

"Not just mine, but any coven that lives in or near the Quarter," she clarified.

"Get to the point."

"Marcel has been attempting to create his own hybrid family," she said levelly.

Klaus's eyes widened momentarily in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"A century ago, Marcel discovered that his human family were descendants of witches. Specifically the Bennett line. Only few know."

Klaus turned his head slightly to a sound he heard from one of the staircases but he didn't address it.

"Somehow he found a way to be both a vampire and a witch," she explained.

"That's impossible. A witch has no power if turned," Klaus growled out.

"And yet the Rules of Nature have been bent." Elijah commented. "Surely you can relate to this, Niklaus."

Ignoring his brother's comment, Klaus looked at Sophie to continue.

"Because of this, he can attempt procreate. But only with a witch and he can only try to conceive a child during the first full moon of every year. However, every witch he has been able to impregnate has died within their first months of pregnancy."

"How has he discovered this?"

"Does it matter?" Her voice raised slightly. "If he manages to start a line of Vampire-Witch hybrids what do you think could happen? He's more powerful than a normal witch and he craves to have more power."

"A vampire-werewolf hybrid is far stronger," Klaus stated.

"You don't know that for sure. None of us do. And your secret is out. Everyone knows you're a hybrid and therefore they can try to guess potential weaknesses. Marcel however—"

"Has an ace up his sleeve," Valentina interjected as she strutted into the room.

"You know about all of this?" Klaus said through his irritation.

"Vampires talk and I've been living here for the past few years," she retorted. She poured herself her own glass and took a seat next to Elijah.

"As I was saying, Marcel has the advantage that only few know of his hybrid nature. His vampire followers, the ones who can walk in the daylight, his _family_ as he calls them. They are the ones that help maintain his rule toward the witches."

"And what is his rule?"

"No spells, no magic without his consent. It's his way of cutting off our communication to each other since he already splits are covens apart. He's also convinced his followers that if he is able to conceive a hybrid child then he could also find a way to give them their own heirs."

"Are his followers completely delusional?" Klaus asked sarcastically.

"No. They're just loyal." Klaus shared a look with Elijah and then scoffed. "And how is it you know of all this?"

"Because of my sister, Jane." For the first time during their conversation, Sophie's hard exterior cracked and her lip trembled. "She was the last witch to become pregnant by him and she was the closest to reaching the nine month period. Marcel kept a close eye on her so I wasn't able to see her. But she figured out a way to give me letters in secret and she divulged any information she found out." She picked up her glass and downed the rest of the drink. "A month before the child was due she took her own life. It was her sacrifice to maintain the balance." After a beat she added, "I think I'm next on his list since it was obvious my sister could carry his child."

Klaus regarded her silently, not giving any of his emotions away. In truth, the news of Marcel was the most surprising news he had encountered in a long while. In only a short span of time, Marcel had attained everything he himself wanted. His own prodigy had loyalty, power, and followers that acted as a family. He had hoped to bring Caroline to New Orleans as her first sight of the world and now he would have to worry about her safety.

He was also sure she would begin to worry since he knew for a fact she was sitting on the stairs, listening intently.

****Okay! Well that's it for this chapter. Who thought I was going to bring in Rebekah? Haha You'll be seeing more Valentina in the future. **

**Thoughts on my Marcel hybrid dilemma? I had to get rid of the Hayley storyline somehow right? **

**Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on all this. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello hello! Thank you all so very much for the follows and the wonderful reviews. I am thrilled that you guys like the Marcel plot twist. Seriously, I'm quite proud of myself for that one. (hehe)**

**I sense that some of you are worried about where I plan on taking this story. Not including my fic _Lie to Me, _remember, and I say this without giving anything away, I am a firm believer in happy endings. **

**Anyway, the rating has changed.**

**Happy reading. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters. **

Caroline woke with a start, jolting up into an upright position as she clutched her sleep shirt. She glanced around almost frantically but once she realized she was in Klaus's room, in his bed, she was able to calm herself. She put a hand flat against her forehead and let out a breath of relief. _Right. I'm not in Mystic Falls anymore. _

She laid back down, curled onto her side and faced a sleeping Klaus. She didn't even remember him coming to bed so she assumed that he stayed up late talking to Elijah, Valentina, and, she thinks, a witch. She remembered walking down both flights of stairs, hungry since she had slept through dinner but then she overheard Klaus talking and he sounded angry. She listened long enough to understand that the situation was serious and after hearing the specifics she debated if she should make her presence known but then ultimately decided to go back to bed.

Looking at Klaus now, she wondered if he was going to tell her about Marcel. She could hear the irritation in his voice last night but right now he looked peaceful, even boyish. It was a rarity to see him this way.

The long dark drapes covered the windows but she could tell it was early morning by the light that peeked through. Too early. She closed her eyes and tried to match her breathing to his in an effort to fall back asleep, but the truth was that her mind was racing. She was in a sort of unfamiliar room, a new city, an entirely different state. She had never traveled before and she certainly had never been in a relationship with someone who moved as fast as he did.

Slipping out of bed she silently padded over to one of the windows and moved the drape to the side just slightly to peek outside. The window overlooked the side property of the estate and she could see dew still resting on tree leaves and bloomed flowers. The gardens were beautiful and she could make out a few paths that trailed toward the back into the mossy forest. She saw a figure move and when she squinted she saw Valentina walking on one of the trails, disappearing into the woods altogether.

She was distracted again when she felt her stomach softly groan from hunger. She tiptoed to the ensuite bathroom that connected their rooms fully intent on going to her own room to slip on something she had packed, but, as she passed through, a golden curtain caught her attention. When she slid it to the side it revealed a massive space, their closet.

Caroline gasped at all the clothes that were already in there because not only was it filled with his, but he had also selected items for her own wardrobe. Many items. As she walked in she let her fingers graze against all the fabrics. It was almost scary how much thought he put into her room and now their closet. _He really thought that I would be with him someday. _

A cream colored robe caught her eye so she slipped it on and then went to turn around.

"Do you like it?"

Caroline looked at Klaus watching her from the closet entrance. He wore only pajama bottoms and a cautious small smile.

He was watching for her reaction, truly wondering if she liked what she discovered.

"I love it," she answered, not lying. "But it's a bit much, Klaus," she finished with a whisper.

He closed the space between them and held her face between his hands. "It's not too much." He didn't say anything else but only kissed her tenderly.

His lips were soft from sleep and Caroline couldn't help but run her tongue over them. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her frame and clutched her to him as he kept his lips against hers.

"I can give you anything, Caroline," he said to her when they broke apart.

He looked at her so seriously and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by his promise. She already learned how persistent he could be, coupled with his powerful reputation, she had no doubt that if Klaus wanted something he always got it. He could in fact give her anything, at least within reason. She would never ask for her own castle but then that silly thought only made her giggle because she figured he did own a castle somewhere in the world.

"You find my promise funny?" He smiled, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"How 'bout we just take it one day at a time okay?" she laughed her overwhelmed feelings off.

He tilted his head slightly and gazed at her. "You're nervous."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I guess." She walked out of their closet and into her room. He followed. "It's just, I can't sleep. This is all so new," she began to rant as she looked around her room seemingly searching for something but she didn't know what. "I mean, I've never lived with anyone else other than my own parents and now I'm here and it's just, and you're saying things to me that are just…." she scoffed, all of sudden becoming angry.

Klaus had taken a seat at the end of her bed and watched as she paced around. Truthfully, he was fascinated by her mood swing. He would admit that it was too early for any kind of conversation but the fact it was happening was enough for him to forget the hour. After all, he finally had her.

"….what every girl would want to hear but that's just it! That kind of love isn't real. Fairytales are only in books and if you want to give me something how about you give me the truth, like what's the deal with Marcel?" she finally asked as she whipped her head to face him. As soon as the question came flying out of her mouth she instantly regretted asking. _Real smooth Forbes. _

"Marcel isn't the reason why you're nervous," he stated calmly, completely ignoring answering her question.

It was the truth. She wasn't at all nervous about Marcel. Maybe she should have been but she wasn't. The source of nervousness was sitting on her bed. Fearing Klaus was something she never experienced, anger yes, but never fear. However, taking the plunge into the unknown, moving away from everything she had ever known, it made her nervous. He made her nervous. She loved him and she was nervous because she could feel the immense pressure of living up to what he always wanted from her.

"Marcel was my prodigy," Klaus continued after she didn't say anything. "I turned him many centuries ago and now it seems he desires the city for his own. Shall I continue or would you like a repeat of what you heard last night?"

Caroline widened her eyes for just a moment before she composed herself. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't like being kept in the dark."

Klaus was amazingly calm. He truly wasn't upset with her but more so with the situation. He knew Marcel was going to prove to be a difficult. "I know you don't, sweetheart." His expression finally softened.

She gave him a small smile and sat down on the bed next to him. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"He doesn't know what I know about him so for now we are going to keep it that way."

"We?"

"Yes." He took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I'm not going to send you away, Caroline, because there may be trouble in the future. I will always have enemies but I want you with me. I love you and I will always keep you safe." He cupped the side of her face leaning in to kiss her but she sighed and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I'm not saying this because I'm scared of him but maybe it would better if I went back to Mystic Falls until all of this blows over."

He scoffed. It was too early for this kind of conversation, he thought, but he knew he had to put an end to her thoughts. "No, love. I want you here with me." Then suddenly a fear took over him and it made him angry. "It's too late to turn back now, Caroline."

He crushed his lips to hers and kissed her in a maddening sense. Her eyes fluttered shut as she held onto his wrists that were still on either side of her head. She kissed him back because she had no choice. The way he was kissing her, she felt like he was taking everything from her, everything that she could offer. Heat blossomed between them and then she didn't even want a choice. All that mattered right now was his touch.

They fell back on the bed and from there they were a tangle of limbs, him untying her robe and tugging off her shirt and sleep shorts while she pushed off his bottoms and shamelessly touched him.

For a moment he just hovered over her between her legs while she continued to stroke him with her soft caress. She was fascinated by his expressions, the way he clenched his jaw and gripped at the bed sheets. He kept his eyes on her the entire time and she watched as the color went from the deepest blue to an amazing amber.

Then suddenly he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. His lips were centimeters away from hers but he only smirked and moved to the side of her neck. His lips pressed to her skin softly, leaving a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses that made Caroline dizzy with want. She moaned when she felt his hand palm her breast and then he kissed her roughly, biting her lip before he dragged his mouth over chin, her neck and then finally to her other breast where the caress of his tongue made her mindlessly arch up and tangle her fingers in his hair.

She felt one of his hands slide underneath her and curl into her hair at the nape of her neck while the other slowly slid down her stomach and then without making her beg he stroked her center, making her cry out at the initial contact. He touched the most sensitive part of her, just there, never ceasing his movement while he gained pleasure from watching her fall apart.

Her breathing came out ragged and her vision was filled with only him. She groaned when he touched her harder and her hips began to slowly rise and fall against his fingers. She gripped at the bed sheets and then at the pillows above her and then back at the sheets again, the sensations coursing through her making her writhe in a frenzy. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face from him as she was close to her release.

Klaus continued to touch her, giving her no reprieve even though she was choosing to hide from him. His hand behind her head clutched and he yanked her back. She gasped at his aggression but then moaned loudly from the circular motions of his fingers. His gaze bore into her eyes and he began breathing fast as her face began to contort. He wanted to watch every second of her falling apart and he did. She came with a short scream and when his fingers continued their movement against her, her legs quivered and heat licked at her skin. She threw her head back and as he slowed his hand to a stop he leaned down and kissed her neck.

Caroline let out a contented breath and finally looked at Klaus who was waiting for her to gather back her senses. "I don't even know what to say about that," she laughed.

He chuckled with her. "Oh you don't need to say anything, love. I could tell you enjoyed yourself." He looked so smug, so proud of himself in that moment, Caroline wanted to slap the smirk off his face but still, she couldn't help but smile and nod because she had indeed enjoyed herself. Without warning he flipped them over so that she was on top straddling him. In one quick motion he entered her and they both groaned at the sensation. He held onto her hips as she placed her hands on his chest. "Move for me." His voice was rough with want and Caroline could only bite her lip as she began to rise and fall, moving her hips the way she knew he wanted her to.

His jaw was slack with his loud breathing, not caring about anyone in the house hearing because she already ruined their chance of being quiet. He slid his hands up her body, relishing in the softness of her skin and then squeezed her breasts. Being inside of her was the most exquisite feeling he had ever come to know and he never wanted the feeling to end.

Caroline moved faster as she felt her orgasm building within her again. The sound of her moans, his breathing, her body moving against his and the constant knocking of the bedpost against the wall were the only sounds that filled the room.

Her nails dug into his chest as she felt pleasure rip through again. It scared her how easily she fell apart for him but she didn't dwell on that fact too long because when his hands held her hips tightly she came again as he began to thrust up into her until he found his own release. He groaned loudly and pulled her body to his chest, holding her to him as their breathing leveled out.

"I love you," she whispered.

**:**

After showering and getting ready, Caroline nearly flew down the flights of stairs out of pure excitement. He was finally taking her to the Quarter and it would technically be the first sight of the world he planned on showing her.

Klaus, despite looking reserved on the outside in a dark green summer Henley and dark jeans, he was just as anxious as her. For over a year, since the night of his mother's ball, he had fantasized about a life with Caroline. He really did enjoy the world and all the beauty it offered, and he knew that she was the person to share that joy with. It was the only true joy he had ever known.

He smiled when she finally walked outside to join him. She was wearing a blue strapless, button-up sundress and her hair was let down free in loose curls. Her smile did something to his heart though. It skipped. It was real. She was real. _Perhaps one day _had finally arrived.

"You look lovely, sweetheart. Shall we?" He swept his arm in the direction of a path they would be walking on.

"We shall," she answered smiling.

While walking they fell into a comfortable silence. Klaus would catch her stealing glances at him and he would only smirk in response. They walked at a leisurely stroll but he could tell she was excited by how she struggled to match herself to his patient pace.

The path briefly took them through the woods and then through a large gothic cemetery. The sun was rising and the further they walked, the more clearly she could hear the sounds of the busy Quarter.

"Is it always this hot?" she asked him, finally breaking the silence.

"Around this time of year, yes."

"Where are we eating again?"

He laughed at her attempt of tricking him into telling her. "You'll see, sweetheart."

"You know, if you're going to be like this for every place you want to show me you're going to get bored."

"Never." He continued to watch her as she looked at her surroundings and questioned him.

She looked at him and shook her head in fake annoyance. "You're enjoying this too much."

He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist but continued walking. "Oh love, I could never enjoy you too much." He grinned wickedly as she hit his chest.

Finally exiting the cemetery, they walked down an alley and when they turned the corner the Quarter was in front of them.

**:**

"Curious about your fortune Miss?"

Caroline looked at the woman who was talking to her. She looked like a gypsy and she held tarot cards in her had while she motioned for Caroline to take a seat at the table in front of her.

Klaus placed his hand on the small of her back and urged her to keep walking. He bent his head towards her. "If you give into every offer, sweetheart, we'll never make it to breakfast."

She laughed and then she held up her wrist, showing off a bead-braided bracelet. "Yeah but that last street vendor had really cute jewelry."

Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "I gave you a bracelet once and you tossed it to the floor."

Caroline threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Are you mad I've accepted this bracelet."

"No." As he walked slightly ahead of her he turned and shot her an expression that told her he wasn't mad but he was a tad jealous. Their conversation was so silly and yet they were clearly both enjoying each other's company.

The streets of the Quarter were already crowded but Klaus weaved them through the sweating masses with ease. Caroline was thankful for his guidance because she couldn't help but be a tourist herself.

The French Quarter was truly amazing. She could feel the history of it buzzing in the hot air. Jazz music hummed from bars and small clubs and brass bands paraded down some of the streets. She caught sight of souvenir shops that sold colorful feathered masks and shirts branded with NOLA letters.

She looked down and grinned at the uneven cobbled street, taking note of the dirt and grit that stuck in between the cracks. Peering back and forth to her side surroundings she admired the black iron arches and poles that divided the street from the sidewalks and supported small balconies that held every day onlookers.

Klaus pulled her under an archway as they turned the corner on a narrow street that cars honked through.

The city was dirty and most parts of it smelly but who could blame it, she thought. It had survived hurricanes, it was old, but it was rich with culture. She loved it and she hadn't even tried the food yet.

Klaus turned his head to her again. "Here we are, sweetheart."

Caroline looked ahead and saw a large, very crowded, eatery located on a street corner.

"_Cafe de Monde' _is a must for any newcomer," he told her as they squeezed inside the oversized tent that was packed with small tables and chatty people. They took a seat at an empty table and after Klaus put in a quick order they were left grinning each other.

"It smells amazing in here."

"It's the beignets."

"What is it?" she asked as she noticed everyone around them was eating the same thing.

"Call it a unique powdered donut."

She couldn't stop smiling because he looked so happy. She had never seen him this way and it was thrilling to witness.

A waiter came around and set down two cups of coffee and a plate full of beignets and then left again to take another order.

"Have at it, Caroline," he said, his eyes full of light as he watched her pick up one.

She bit her lip in anticipation and with one last look at Klaus she bit into it and the perfection of it melted in her mouth.

It wasn't even noon yet.

****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **_**Café de Monde'**_** is a real place and it seriously is a Must. Coffee and beignets are definitely a Must. Just some advice. Haha**

**Again, thanks for all the wonderful comments! Please review! Let me know your thoughts. :]**

**PS- To all of those who are at Comic Con, allow me to express my deepest jealousy toward you. Tell Joseph Morgan to read my fics if you get a chance. lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you thank you thank you! You guys, the reviews are awesome so thank you for writing them! **

**sad olive's frnd: lol! Thanks for the compliment. As for my name 'Sad Olive', I've battled Depression most of my life but writing has always been my coping mechanism. But really I am a 'Happy Banana' as you say. (Haha) Sad Olive is just a name tribute to all the struggles I've overcome….I will admit that the Olive part was completely random. :]**

**a fan: THANK YOU. What a wonderful compliment. If Julie Plec hired me my dream would come true. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD or the OGs. **

Klaus had never been happier. For the first time ever he was seeing the world, or at least New Orleans, in a new light, and he knew it was because of the blonde who was tucked under his arm as they continued to roam the Quarter. Every time he looked at her he felt hopeful. The sparkle that he saw in her eyes made him smile.

Caroline felt his arm pull her little closer to him and she peeked up and smirked. "Afraid I'm going to run away?" she teased.

"You can't run away from me, Caroline," he responded, looking back at her with a confident expression.

"Why, because you're faster than me?" she said, continuing to tease him.

He bent his head closer to hers and caught her gaze. "No. Because I love you."

By now they had stopped walking and were now standing just outside of what looked like a small park. Caroline looked away from him and took note of the perfectly landscaped trees and bushes and she could see a large white church in the distance. She saw a plaque not too far from her labeled 'Jackson Square'. She was about to ask the name of the church but when she looked up at him again she couldn't make a sound. Klaus was looking at her so intensely it made want to take a step back from him only she was frozen in place.

He had been watching her look at her surroundings and even though he knew she was curious about names, he chose not to indulge her for a moment. When she looked at him again only one thing was on his mind. "If you were to run away from me, Caroline, I would be the only thing on your mind. And it wouldn't be because you fear me, like Katerina so obviously does, it would be because you're so madly in love with me a life without me wouldn't make any sense."

She looked at him with a confused expression, wondering why he became so serious all of sudden. She never planned on leaving him. Reaching for his face she caressed his stubbled jaw. "I was only joking with you," she explained softly.

Klaus took her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers. He slipped one into his mouth and sucked before he bit down hard and watched her wince. "Don't joke about leaving me," he said quietly.

Caroline was stunned. This was the second time he bit her like this and both times his response was some sort of order. She scoffed and tore her hand out of his grasp. She didn't even know what to say to him. He made her so mad when he was like this. She turned and began to walk away from him.

Klaus sighed as he watched her cross the cobbled street back in the direction of the Quarter. It was true he disliked her teasing him about leaving but at the same time he knew he was wrong about intimidating her like he just did. He was only thankful that she still had the courage to turn her back on him like she just did. He never wanted her to fear him. "Caroline!" he shouted as he quickened in her direction.

"Unbelievable," she mumbled as she continued to stride away.

"Caroline," Klaus called again, this time upsetting a horse pulling a tourist buggy.

"Why do you do that?" Caroline nearly whined when she turned to face him. "Let's get something straight," she said with crossed arms when he finally stood in front of her. "I am not your hybrid, I am not sire-bonded to you, Klaus."

"I know, love."

"Do you? Because you have a funny way of showing it."

He caught her elbows and gently pulled her to him. "I'm sorry," he said to her sincerely. "I'm sorry," he said again when her expression didn't change.

"And!" she added for good measure, "I don't think _my_ sire would appreciate you biting me either."

At that he couldn't help but laugh. "Ah yes, I wouldn't want to upset big brother Stefan." Before she could respond to that he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him and molded his lips to hers softly.

"I'm tired of fighting with you, Klaus," she said when he pulled away. "I, I love you I'm here with you, okay?"

"Beautiful jewelry is always the best apology," an older gypsy-dressed woman interrupted from their side.

Klaus and Caroline looked at her at the same time and eyed the jewelry she was selling. It was indeed beautiful but a glimpse of a price tag made Caroline turn her down. "Thanks but no thanks," she said sweetly before turning in the opposite direction.

Klaus grabbed her hand and walked her back to the woman's table. "Choose something, sweetheart."

"Klaus I forgive you, I don't need jewelry to accept your apology."

"I know." He didn't move though.

"Klaus," she tried again, "I don't need this."

"I do." Blue met blue as they gazed into each other's eyes. For a moment she could see something purely human in him, she didn't know exactly what but she knew it was there. "Please."

She acquiesced by turning her attention to the jewelry. All of the pieces were beautiful but she quickly concluded that they were way overpriced with the exception of the rings.

"Red is the color of love," the woman suggested as she picked up a giant red ruby ring and held it toward Caroline.

The blonde only shook her head as a response. Unconsciously she brushed her fingers over a simpler ring. It was sterling silver and it held a small heart-shaped onyx stone. It was dark but when she picked it up it gleamed under the sunlight.

Klaus produced two one hundred dollar bills and placed them on the woman's table.

The woman picked up the money and smiled. "You're boyfriend surely loves you, darlin'."

Taking Caroline's hand and walking away from the table, he slipped the ring on her left ring finger. He looked at her, her eyes meeting his. "Yes, he does," he whispered to her.

**:**

The afternoon was slowly melting into a warm evening. Caroline yawned as Klaus and her lazily strolled about the Quarter streets.

Klaus caught her yawning and gently squeezed her hand. "Tired, sweetheart?"

"Just a little," she answered. They hadn't said much to each other after their earlier spat. They were both deep in thought even though they both persisted on continuing their sightseeing.

Klaus's thoughts were driven more by anger because he hadn't imagined her first day of seeing the world to be tainted and what made it worse was he blamed himself. He was still upset with himself for how he handled her earlier teasing and yet at the same time he wasn't sure, if given the chance, he'd handle it differently.

Caroline couldn't help but fiddle with her ring and the heavy meaning she felt came with it. She could tell that he deliberately put the ring on her left hand on ring finger but he didn't comment on it.

"We can head back to Belle Nuit if you wish," he said softly.

She was about to answer but then his phone went off. She didn't even realize his phone was on him until that moment.

"Brother." Caroline nearly rolled her eyes at how he answered Elijah's phone call, wondering why they could never just greet each other with a Hello.

"_Niklaus, meet me by the fountain in Jackson Square." _

Caroline heard the click of the phone call ending. "That was short." she commented.

"Indeed. I can call and have someone pick you up unless you'd rather join me."

She stared up at him and even though he kept his expression neutral, she could tell that there was some deeper emotion in his eyes, something hopeful and yet unsure. She would see it from time to time and the more she did the more curious she became. "I'll go with you," she finally answered. She hardly recognized her voice when she spoke. As tired as she was, she felt like she couldn't leave his side.

Her answer brought him a sense of relief, and if he was honest with himself, it surprised him. Still, he didn't let it show on his face so instead he kissed her forehead and took her hand again, leading them in the direction of the square.

**:**

"Good evening, Caroline," Elijah greeted when he saw her and his brother approach him.

Caroline gave him a sincere smile. She still didn't know much about Klaus's older brother but she knew that he was a friendly face, at least for her. Strange, she thought, how his family, a stranger, had become a friendly face. She really didn't have a choice in the matter. Mystic Falls was her past now.

"So what is it, brother, that you decided to steal the rest of this day from Caroline?" Klaus asked.

Caroline tiredly took a seat on the width of the fountain edge and watched the two Original's converse.

Elijah regarded Caroline and gave her an expression that she figured was his way of apologizing. "Marcel has returned," Elijah began.

"Ah, so I can finally reunite with my old friend," Klaus drawled. "Did you find out where he was?"

"Valentina made that discovery this morning," the elder brunette continued. At the mention of her name, Caroline perked up and put the pieces together. She remembered seeing the sassy Latina saunter away earlier that morning and now Elijah answered her unspoken question. "Being that Valentina has made this city her home for quite some time, Marcel believes her to be his friend, not to mention she is also from an Original bloodline as is he. Anyway, Marcel chose to escape to New York until the news of Jane Ann's death subsided."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Why are we trusting her?" he asked with more anger in voice than curiosity.

"You already know the answer, Niklaus."

"And is it enough?" Klaus pushed.

"When is Love not?" Elijah countered.

Caroline was beyond confused. She stared at Klaus until he finally looked at her and he knew that she wanted answers.

"Marcel at this very moment is in a karaoke bar just down the street. I think it would be wise to present yourself."

At Elijah's suggestion Klaus and Caroline's staring battle ceased and Klaus turned his attention back to his brother. "Very well, Elijah. I'll go in just a moment."

Elijah seemed to understand Klaus's underlying meaning and with that walked away, presumably to Belle Nuit.

"Caroline." Klaus slowly walked over to her to which she stood up and met his serious gaze head on. "I know you have questions but right now isn't the time."

She nodded even though she was bothered by the obvious unexplained history of Valentina and his family.

He sighed heavily because this was not how he wanted things to play out but the Marcel situation screamed for his attention even though all he wanted to do was escape with Caroline undisturbed. He buried his face in her hair and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Forgive me, sweetheart. I know all this is unpleasant for you and if I had a choice then I would turn my back on this whole matter."

Closing her eyes she melted against him, and if she ignored all the sounds of the city, she remembered how it felt to be with him in Mystic Falls. It was familiar. It was reassuring. It was what made her nod her head against his chest and summon the courage to face meeting Marcel by his side. "I know. It's okay. What do I need to do?"

Klaus was amazed at her courage. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard until she moaned from his brutal assault and when he finally granted her air he gazed into her young eyes, trying to understand her bravery and then kissed her again.

**:**

"Niklaus Mikaelson."

The bar was packed when Klaus and Caroline entered. It was rather small and even though there was a full bar available, the main thrill of the place was centered around a small stage.

However when they had walked in, everyone's focus was on the stage but instead of a song came the announcement of Klaus.

A dark beautiful man stepped down from the stage, dressed in a simple black v-neck and black leather pants. He, like Klaus she observed, wore a few necklaces and also had the same habit of making the atmosphere in the room change by just his presence. He slowly made his way toward them, a serious expression on his face and Klaus repaid the compliment. As Marcel came closer to them, most of the occupants of the bar stood up. In that moment, Caroline realized they were definitely in the lion's den.

"_The goal is to maintain the illusion that we know nothing about him," Klaus explained._

"_Okay, I can do that," Caroline said easily._

"_Just follow my lead, sweetheart."_

"Niklaus Mikaelson," Marcel repeated. "Last I heard you killed your papa."

"You're not wrong." Klaus kept his face neutral.

"And then I heard about the havoc you caused in a small town by the name of Mystic Falls."

"Still not wrong."

Marcel's eyes landed on Caroline and for the first time since she saw him his face stretched into a wide smile as he boldly took in her features. "You've been busy," Marcel finally said and then turned to look at Klaus once more. "If I had known you were coming…" He paused and looked over his shoulders, keeping the suspense going. This man was all about show, Caroline concluded. "I would have thrown you a damn parade!"

At that Klaus grinned wickedly and he and Marcel embraced each other, laughing as if brothers.

"Ah Niklaus. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let me get you a drink!" He outstretched his arms as a welcoming gesture.

Klaus continued smiling. "I'd written you off as dead."

"Yeah well I'm a lot harder to kill than you think," he joked but then his attention was back on Caroline. "But never mind that. Klaus who is this blue-eyed goddess?"

At Marcel's compliment Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist. "This beautiful woman, Marcel, is Caroline." Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her adoringly on her cheek and she smiled up at him. "My fiancé."

****Okay so this was kinda a filler chapter but it needed to be done. Still, I hope you guys enjoyed it and are still excited for this fic. The story of Valentina is coming up soon and then after that the pace of the story will change.**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review! Some of you have PMed me with questions and predictions, keep it coming! **

**I'll be on vacation this week but I'll try to get some writing so I could update soon again. **

**Also, I'd love to hear some news about comic con, especially the OGs panel, so if anyone wants to share… ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! I apologize for not posting last week but I took a break from writing because I was on family vacation.**

**Thank you so so much for all the reviews! I really am blown away by the comments and all the follows/favorites. Seriously you guys are awesome. There are so many fantastic writers and wonderful stories on this site so it's really cool to know that my story is just as enjoyable.**

**So to make up for last week's absence, this chapter is twice as long than the other's I've posted. **

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD or the OGs. **

"This beautiful woman, Marcel, is Caroline. My fiancé."

Caroline froze at her introduction. She thought she was prepared for whatever Klaus would say to Marcel but being claimed as his fiancé was the last thing she thought she would ever have to go along with. She knew this moment was extremely important too, and it wasn't because they were now apparently engaged but because they had to make Marcel believe it was the truth.

Still, Caroline couldn't move. It was like she was fully aware of what was happening around her, she knew she couldn't afford the shocked looked on her face, but she was frozen in place. _Holy fuck. _

In the span of three seconds, Klaus watched Caroline's surprised expression and then chuckled, carrying on with his act. He raised his hand and massaged the back of her neck and then kissed her soundly in front of a grinning Marcel.

When Caroline felt his lips on hers she felt a bit of her worry melt away but that still didn't change the fact that she was undeniably furious with him. When he pulled away the look in his eyes told her he knew she was upset.

"I'm sorry, love. I know you didn't want to tell anyone for a few more months but I couldn't resist," he improvised cleverly.

It was all she needed to hear to put on an act with him. "Well it's a good thing there are several spare bedrooms in our house you can choose from." She smiled at him sweetly, the only way a woman would smile when pissed off.

Marcel burst into laughter, obviously entertained by her response. "Oh my," he sang and then pressed his knuckles to his mouth, trying to hide his amusement, "She obviously isn't afraid you," he said while he glanced at Klaus.

"Not in the least," Klaus confirmed.

Marcel extended his arm and the three of them walked further into the bar until they were seated with drinks in front of them.

"So tell me, beautiful," Marcel leaned a little toward Caroline. "How did you two meet?"

"Well it's really a funny story—"

"He tried to kill me," Caroline answered nonchalantly, effectively cutting Klaus off.

Marcel furrowed his eyebrow and then again pressed his knuckles to his mouth, his elbows now on the table. He stared at Klaus and then back at Caroline.

Klaus took a slow sip from his beer without ever looking away from Marcel.

"I must admit, I am curious."

"Caroline is very forgiving," Klaus explained, a gentle, yet secretive, smile still dancing on his handsome face.

"Within reason," Caroline bit back. She glared at Klaus and then chugged half of her beer.

"Oh dear, it seems you really screwed up by giving away the fiancé status, Klaus. What on earth will you do?" Marcel mocked at him.

"I'll think of something." Klaus looked at Caroline and he knew that her anger wasn't at all an act. However, her anger was something he planned.

"So, you must be _very _forgiving if you agreed to become a fiancé to a man, well an Original, who tried to kill you. How long have you known each other?"

"Well not long enough for him to know how important keeping our engagement a secret is to me."

Marcel laughed again at her witty response. "Hmm well now that the cat's out of the bag, can I ask what you two plan on doing now?"

"We're sightseeing. For the location of the wedding of course—"

"Which has no set date," Caroline added for her own benefit. "But I really do like it here, and I was thinking about college. Remember?" she said, turning to face Klaus.

Klaus regarded her with clear annoyance. "Yes of course, sweetheart." He then turned his attention back onto Marcel who was watching them closely, still amused. "Anyway, as I was saying, we're sightseeing and we're obviously in no rush. I'm showing Caroline the Quarter, which I now hear you're the king of."

Marcel chuckled but this time it was as if he knew a secret. "Well you left, someone had to fill the position."

Klaus's smile turned into a smirk and he chuckled without humor. "No worries, mate. I couldn't have left it in better hands," he lied.

At the change of topic Caroline took it as an opportunity to excuse herself. "Well I'll let you boys catch up. Marcel it was nice to meet you, I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Oh I do hope so, Caroline. You know how to brighten a man's day." He took her hand in his before she could blink and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The smile he gave her made her sick because even though he appeared to be charming and lighthearted she knew his secrets. She stood up and made her way around the table but then Klaus caught her elbow.

"Do you want me to call someone to take you home, love?" She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was no longer acting. He ran his thumb over her skin and she could feel warmth in the gesture.

"No it's fine. I want to walk." She bent down and kissed him chastely on his cheek and then without a moment's hesitation she walked out of the bar, already feeling a freer person.

**:**

Caroline hugged herself as she made her way through the Quarter. She became lost in her thoughts as she weaved through the nighttime tourists and shook her head at the events that took place during the day. _Fiancé. _

_What was he thinking? Fiancé? Ugh! I could kill him. Thanks for the heads up, buddy!_

"Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline stopped walking and turned to the older gentleman she recognized from the estate.

"I was asked to take you back to Belle Nuit," he explained politely.

_Unbelievable. _She simply nodded and then followed after him until he opened the door to a completely restored classic Rolls Royce. She scooted into the seat with a huff and wasn't surprised when she found herself in the company of the eldest Mikaelson.

"Hello again, Caroline," Elijah greeted with an expression she deemed as friendly.

"Hey," was all she said in response because honestly she was still reeling from what happened earlier.

Elijah stared at her for a time and wasn't oblivious to her frustration. He took note of her body language, arms crossed, a small V between her eyebrows. He knew his brother didn't consciously choose a simple-minded woman to be at his side.

Still, even after all the visits he paid to Mystic Falls, he never got to know the beautiful blonde that now sat in the car with him. All he knew was that she had somehow thawed Niklaus's cold heart and unleashed a flood of emotions he hadn't seen in his brother in centuries.

"May I inquire about what just happened?" he finally asked. It would be a few more minutes until they would be at Belle Nuit and if she was like any other angered female, he knew she would immediately find solitary or call one of her friends to talk to.

Caroline's thoughts were the very same. She was already planning on calling Stefan the second she got back but the anger she felt at the moment was too much to contain any longer. "Actually yes," she accepted. She smoothed out her dress out of habit and glanced at him. "Would you do me a favor and not judge me though? I just need to rant."

"Be my guest."

"You see, the thing is, it's only been a little over three weeks since Klaus and I," she blushed at the memory of their first night together, "since we became a couple, and since then he's been extremely possessive." It was the only way she could describe him and she bit her cheek while she waited for Elijah to respond.

From what Elena told her, Elijah was some sort of Original Gentleman. Even so, she also knew that he had a reputation that was just as terrifying as Klaus's. It was only the personal things she didn't know. Did he have a temper to match his brother? Did they think alike and therefore now he would disagree with what she just said?

For a while Elijah allowed the sound of the car running over cracked pavement fill the atmosphere. He wasn't at all surprised what Caroline just told him about his brother. He could easily guess she wasn't only upset but she was obviously scared, and that was something he did not wish for her.

The car began to slow and then the door was being opened for both Caroline and Elijah. Silently they walked up the steps of the estate's entrance. The hot humid air made her clothes stick to her body but all she felt was a chill. Belle Nuit did not feel like home to her.

"Niklaus is a very complicated man, Caroline." Elijah finally spoke, stopping Caroline from her ascent on the staircase, "I've watched him pursue many things over the centuries and he has attained his heart's desire ruthlessly. He is indeed a possessive man and it does not surprise me that he would want to possess you, to claim you."

Caroline swallowed and gripped the stair banister.

"But his actions towards you are only the result of his love for you." Finally Elijah's expression softened and for a split second she could see the humanity within him. She could see the concerned older brother that he was. "He truly loves you, Caroline."

"I love him." She wasn't sure why she felt like she needed to tell Elijah that but the moment she did, some of her angry diminished.

He smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear it. Sincerely." He cleared his throat and began to walk down the hallway before telling her, "You and I do not know much about each other but I hope, since you are in love with my brother, I will gain your trust as well."

**:**

Klaus slowly approached his estate as he came out of the cemetery's darkness and onto the grounds of Belle Nuit's gardens. Looking up he could see the that the light from his bedroom windows was still on but Caroline's were out. Either she was waiting with a tapping foot in his room or she had already shut him out by sleeping in hers.

He admitted to himself that announcing her as his fiancé was a last minute plan but in the end it worked gloriously. Marcel believed every word of it and it allowed the atmosphere between them to be free of suspicion.

Still, he knew that Caroline was furious with him and most likely, even if she didn't realize it, scared.

"Rough day?"

Klaus turned to his side and watched as Valentina jumped off of one the garden walls. "So now you wish to acknowledge me?" He glared at her as she sauntered toward him.

"Did my ignoring you hurt your feelings Niklaus?" she asked teasingly as she circled him.

He sighed out of aggravation. "What is it you want?"

At his question she stopped directly in front of him and crossed her arms. "An apology."

"What?" he bit out.

"You heard me. I want an apology for what you did to me."

Klaus scoffed. "And what pray tell did I do to you?"

"Don't play dumb, Niklaus. The only reason I've agreed to help you take down Marcel is because Elijah was the one to ask me. But you," she jabbed a finger to his chest, "right now you don't deserve my help, that is until you apologize to me."

"Valentina that was nearly five hundred years ago."

At his uncaring tone she hissed and veins formed around her eyes. "You knew we loved each other," she now yelled. "You knew that I asked Kol to turn me and then you decided to give me your blood too, and for six hundred years I did not know who was my sire was until I learned Kol was killed." She choked at mentioning Kol's death. "And would you like to know why I loathe that you are my sire? Because you are the person that denied me of love. You compelled me," she gritted out through her teeth and fangs. "You compelled to turn my love for him into bloodlust. What was it you said? That _whenever you feel the urge to show him how much you care for him, whenever you wish to make love with him, to be happy with him, you will turn your desire for him into desire for blood instead,_" she quoted. "You made me into a monster. Because of you I will never know what it would be like to be with him. To love him freely." Slowly her vampire features disappeared and the overwhelming pain in her eyes became even more evident.

Klaus remained silent as he continued to glare at her.

"Aren't you the least bit sorry, Niklaus?"

At her mention of Kol an overwhelming flood of guilt came rushing through him and yet he forced himself to push down those emotions.

"Did you even love him?"

He watched as she fought back her tears and for that he decided to give her a small acknowledgement because even he knew he wasn't completely heartless. How could he be without a heart if he was heartbroken?

"Yes." He answered her barely above a whisper and then turned and walked away.

**:**

Caroline stirred from her sleep when she felt Klaus's arms slip around her back and under her legs. Gently he gathered her in his arms and lifted her from her bed.

In her tired state she wiggled against him only for him to hold her tighter to his chest.

"I'm still mad at you," she mumbled, peeking up at him as he carried her across their ensuite bathroom and into his now lightless bedroom.

"I know." His own exhaustion from the long day's events leaked into his voice. Their day together had started out so differently and now his mind was filled with the threat of Marcel and now the guilt of Valentina. He laid her down and briefly stepped away to strip off his shirt and boots. "I know you're angry with me, love, but right now I need to hold you." He positioned them so that her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around, holding her hands in his.

The darkness of the room made it easy for Caroline to start drifting back into sleep but then she felt his hot breath and the ghost of a kiss on the back of her neck. He sighed long and deep and held her tighter to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, breaking the silence of the night.

For a second she thought he was going to ignore her but then he spoke against the skin of her shoulder. "Do you honestly loathe the idea of being my fiancé?"

Surprised by his question, Caroline moved to the side of the bed and switched on the night table lamp. When she turned to look at him she was met with his intense gaze and her heart stuttered. She closed her eyes, sighing and put her fingers to her temple. "It's not that I loathe the idea, Klaus." She opened her eyes to find him sitting up while he continued to watch her. He looked so inviting with his shirt off and she wanted so badly to run her hands over his warm skin but she knew she had to keep her distance if she wanted to think straight. "I know us being engaged right now is a ruse but it still makes me feel like we're moving too fast. Don't you agree?"

"Perhaps, but it is inevitable, Caroline," he said to her seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that one day you will indeed be my wife." She looked at him stunned and he saw a sort of fear in her eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm not suggesting that we wed tomorrow," he reaffirmed, trying to soothe her.

Caroline slid out of the bed and paced for a beat. "Klaus, you can't say those things to me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not ready to even hear those things!"

"Caroline—"

"No! You don't get it. I'm trying to tell you you're moving too fast for me but you keep saying things that mean Forever and it's only been three and a half weeks. Ever since I got here I feel like you've been trying to stake some claim over me and now in the form of your fiancé!"

"I did that for your protection, sweetheart."

"How is that protecting me?" she exclaimed. "You did that because I'm not sired to you, I'm not a hybrid, I can't be stashed away in a coffin temporarily." She was on a roll now and with every word she said she grew more frantic and he grew angrier. "You did that because you have some ulterior motive, like to prove that you have some sort of control or something," she guessed, "like making me your fiancé would somehow chain me to you." There she had said it. She heaved out anxious breaths and waited for him to respond.

Calmly, Klaus began to stalk towards her. "My reputation, Caroline, stands as a warning to anyone who dares to make a move against. Anyone who has heard of me understands that to touch, to harm what is mine, will answer to me and it will not be a painless confrontation. The vampires in this town answer to Marcel and he will no doubt tell them what he has learned today." He stopped his approach and only a few steps served as a distance between them. "By tomorrow, the vampires of this town will know that you belong to me thus ensuring your safety."

Her fists clenched, Caroline kept her chin up and glared back at him. He took a step forward and she felt like the walls of his bedroom were closing in on her.

"Caroline," he glanced up as if looking for divine help, "there is no going back. I know now what it's like to bask in your warmth, to live in your light." He slid his hands up her arms. "My love, do you honestly think I'll let you go?"

The walls came crushing in around her and the floodgate that held back her tears was pierced. Caroline let out a loud strangled sob and hid her face in her hands.

The sight of her crying so heavily shook Klaus out of his tyrannical disposition. He immediately went to comfort her but the second he touched her again she jumped and let out a sharp cry as if in pain and then she clutched her shirt at her chest. She looked around wide-eyed and then at him. "I feel like I can't breathe, I can't breathe, I can't breathe," she stuttered.

Klaus's heart clenched for her, his face contorting from worry. He grabbed her hand and flashed them out of the estate, across the gardens and then deep into woods.

The moon hung high above them, bathing them in a blue light. The change of atmosphere allowed her to take in deep comforting breaths. Klaus gently pushed her down to her knees and she instantly placed her hands flat over the cool earth.

"Look over there, sweetheart," he pointed over her shoulder from where he was crouched behind her. "Just over there and around the corner are the Falls." Caroline squinted and could see familiar patterns of a path that would be in the Mystic Fall's woods. "And over there, love," he pointed again, "in that direction would be the Caves."

Klaus continued to point in directions, naming certain places of Mystic Falls. Her high school, her home, the Salvatore boarding house, his mansion, the hospital, the Town Square, he even mentioned the Lockwood estate. With every direction he pointed Caroline's eyes followed and her breathing began to even out and then finally she was calm.

By now, Klaus stood from a distance behind her in the shadows and he watched her sit on her hip, her head hung low in silence. He knew that he had made her feel suffocated and he vowed to himself that he never wanted her to feel that way again.

Caroline curled her fingers and let the cool soil press into her palms. From where she sat she felt like she was back in her hometown. The feelings transferred into something more. In her mind, she could remember the smell, the crispness of the Mystic Falls' woods, she could remember the warmth the air carried in the winds. Memories of home blanketed her but she was also reminded of why she had chosen to leave.

She could sense Klaus was a distance behind her and, now that she could finally breathe, she wanted him to hold her. Mystic Falls held so many memories for her but the latest were those of Klaus. The moments they shared, the times he had saved her life, the way he spoke about life, his all-infinite wisdom of the world, the intense love he expressed to her when she finally gave herself to him, all of it were the reasons why she fell for him. It wasn't exactly the fact that he wanted to show her the world. She was attracted to his passion behind it and she wanted so badly to bask in it like he did in her light. Slowly she stood up and walked over to him.

Klaus remained motionless with his arms at his sides completely at loss what to do. He couldn't bring himself to look at her because he felt ashamed, angry with himself for making her feel so powerless.

Caroline ducked her head so he would look at her and she smiled softly. "You know, I was serious about wanting to go to school."

Klaus let out a breath of relief and gathered her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest as he began to stroke her hair. "Anything you want Caroline, it's yours."

****Well that's it for this chapter. I know it was quite angsty but I hope it was still enjoyable. The next chapter will be a sort of time jump and I promise our couple will be in a blissful state.**

**Please let me know your thoughts! Your reviews and follows give me the confidence and the drive to keep writing and to post faster. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

****peeks from under a rock and waves a white flag****** **

**Hi! It's me again. Sorry this update took centuries to post. My excuses are the same as any other writer on here so I'm not going to bore you all with details.**

**To those of you who have reviewed asking for me to update, please know I am not ignoring any of you. When I read those reviews I want so badly to make your wish my command and it's on those days do I sit down and try my best to work through a chapter. I see your reviews and requests and I appreciate them.**

**I will say THANK YOU to everyone who has followed/favorited and reviewed this story. I'm so glad my Klaus and Caroline are enjoyable to read. It's such a wonderful feeling knowing that your story is loved so thank you again for showing your support.**

**And speaking of support, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all who voted for me in the Klaroline Awards. My oneshot "Lie to Me" won Best Angst and I am so incredibly humbled by and appreciative to those who voted for me. You guys are amazing. Truly.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's a small time jump and there's a lot of little details but I hope it's enjoyable.**

**Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD or the OGs. **

"Over the weekend I urge you all to become acquainted with your cameras," the older woman instructed, "And also to familiarize yourself with places you'll want to photograph since you'll be visiting them frequently."

With that the professor dismissed the class and Caroline let out a breath she was holding in. She couldn't believe she was enrolled at Tulane. She was officially a college student and she was excited beyond belief.

"Freshman?"

She turned and was met by a blonde girl smiling at her. "Yeah. How could you tell?"

The girl walked around a few students who were filing out of class and then pointed to where Caroline's hands were resting. "You highlighted more than half the notes you took, in multiple colors no less….It's the first day of class, all we discussed was the syllabus," she said chuckling.

Caroline sighed and shook her head in humor. "I'm kinda neurotic."

"I can tell," the girl laughed again. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and then stuck out her hand toward the still-sitting blonde. "I'm Camille."

Caroline took her hand and shook it, feeling funny because no one shook hands in high school. She felt giddy at the thought. She felt like an adult because of the gesture. "I'm Caroline. I take it you're not a freshman?"

Camille shook her head. "Senior. I'm actually a Psych major but I love anything art. I registered for this class out of curiosity. Have you declared a major yet?"

The two girls walked out of the classroom together as they continued to converse. "Uh yeah, I'm an Art major with a concentration in Photography."

The older girl smiled. "What kind of photography are you interested in? Still Life, Commercial, Abstract," she made a point to look at Caroline's outfit, "High-fashion?"

They both laughed. "I'm not sure yet, we'll see," she gave as her answer. To be honest she picked photography because she figured if she was going to travel the world, she might as well capture it.

Camille nodded but then turned her head in the direction her name was being called. "I gotta go but it was nice meeting you, Caroline. See you next class."

The girls smiled at each other and then parted. _Awesome. First day in class and I've made a new friend. Not too shabby, Forbes. _

There was an extra pep in her step as she made her way across the still-green campus. The calendars were marked Fall but the weather sizzled summer heat onto the stones of the castle-like buildings of the university. The air smelled of thick moss and she reveled in it.

Despite the fact that she was a vampire, Caroline felt like she was in her element. After all, this was her plan. She had always wanted to go to college as a human and as a vampire her mind still hadn't changed.

She zigzagged through the crowds of students gathered on one of the main pathways. Hands were pushing GRΣΣK flyers towards her but she politely turned them down as she remembered a particular conversation she had with Klaus.

"_I want you to be happy, sweetheart. I don't want to suffocate you."_

She remembered how serious Klaus had looked the day after her anxiety attack.

"_But," he added cautiously, "I do ask that you do not join a sorority or any sort of intense committee that would, in a sense, take you away from me." He kissed her then, his soft lips pressed to hers, softening the blow of the spoken restriction. _

It had been two weeks since that day they made the compromise of her going to school as long as her remaining time was devoted to him. She hadn't like the idea of making a deal with him but the problem was she didn't know what choice she had.

Klaus was so complicated in that way. He was so tender with her, wanting the best for her and yet he insistence on anything was so domineering, so intimidating.

The past two weeks made her question their relationship and why exactly she was drawn to him but no matter how often she pondered over it she always came to the same answer.

Klaus challenged her through his love for her and she in return always wanted to rise up to that challenge because she believed it was worth it.

It was a realization full of so many complexities that she would get a headache over trying to simplify the truth of it. But there was no singular way to describe what they had. Their relationship was exhausting because, in so many ways, they were opposing forces. They were both a natural king and queen but each came from a different world. They were both smart but her stubbornness and his arrogance created a friction that could only smooth over through heated kisses and hard desperate sex.

She felt like she was always caught in a storm with him. The whirlwind of emotions that tagged along with being his had her clinging onto him just so she wouldn't get swept away. What other choice did she have? She took a leap of faith with him and, without knowing, that jump put her in a relationship that begged her to survive it.

Still, she loved him.

Caroline loved him not because he put her first or because he could and would give her heart's desire, but because she could see his humanity. She could see it. She could seeit in his eyes whenever she spoke to him. How he would watch her so closely, not daring to blink, because he didn't want to miss anything about her that he knew would make him love her more. She could hear it in his voice whenever he spoke to her about the world and his interests of it. She could feel it in his touch, and he touched her, oh how he would touch her, she thought. The skilled lover that he was made it impossible for her not to see his passion but she could feel it in his innocent touches as well. He was_ in love_ and it was the most _human_ he had ever been.

It frustrated her to no end that he wouldn't let anyone else see this or at least let anyone experience it through family-love or friendship. His love for her was as plain as the day but as secretive as the night. His humanity was for her and her alone and how amazing, she thought, that he would give her something so rare, that he would trust her with something that he believed could be used against him.

She skipped down some steps and waved back at people she met the day before. It was only the second day of classes so she started for the library to collect and activate her student I.D card. After that she would have to stop by the bookstore. She smiled at her to-do list. It was just so normal. So _human._

Her phone sounded and a grin crossed her features when she read who was calling. "Hey Mom!"

"_Caroline! Oh sweetie it's so good to hear your voice. I called you yesterday ya know," Liz chastised her daughter._

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry. I was just really busy. I was gonna call you some time today I swear."

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't worry, I get the message. My daughter is a vampire now and she's too cool to call her mother now," she joked.

"Mom, I still need you in my life okay," Caroline responded rolling her eyes.

"But not my permission, right?"

Caroline frowned. It was something she told her mom when she said she was leaving Mystic Falls with Klaus. The conversation hadn't gone over smoothly and Caroline told her that since she was a vampire she didn't need her human mother to give her permission on who to love and how to live her life.

Eventually they worked it out. Liz still wasn't happy that Caroline was with Klaus but in the end she trusted her daughter's judgment.

"Mom—"

"Sweetie it's okay. I've had time to think about what you meant by that. It's okay. I just want you to be happy. You are happy right? With Klaus? You're happy?"

"Yes Mom, I'm happy. But you're about to be happy too."

"And why's that?"

"Because," she sung, "I'm officially a student at Tulane University!"

Her Mom made a sound of complete joy. "Oh Caroline I've always wanted you to go to college. Tell me what classes you're taking."

At that, Caroline went into full school-mode and began to describe all the courses she was enrolled in.

**:**

"He and his followers have practically moved into the bar I work at," Sophie added after she just explained that Marcel was trying his best to charm her.

"Ah, yes and while I'm sure that's good for business, you've still yet to answer my question, Sophie, darling," Klaus said impatiently.

"Niklaus," Elijah scolded. The older Original faced away from them and was deep in thought as he stared out of a grand window.

"No, he hasn't hinted anything to me about being half witch," she answered Klaus flatly.

"Then what information have you to give me?" Klaus growled. He was in no mood to deal with the Marcel situation. In fact, he had the intense urge to go pick Caroline up from school, take her away, and show her the world as he always intended. He sneered at the memory of Elijah lecturing him just hours ago.

"_This is family business, Niklaus. What threatens you, threatens all of us and it is true the other way around. If Marcel comes to power do you really wish to live your life on the run? Is that the kind of life you want to share with Caroline?"_

"_Do not bring her into this brother."_

"_Then do not be foolish!"_

_Klaus scoffed and clenched his fists, the complete opposite stance of Elijah's calm posture. "What evidence do you have that makes you believe Caroline and I would have to run?"_

"_It is not the evidence I have, Niklaus. It is the lack of it."_

He knew his brother was right. Marcel had a card up his sleeve that he had yet to play. It was imperative that they uncover his secret. In the vampire world everyone understood that an Original is King, is God, is Creator. They were the origins of Eternal Life and therefore must be respected, admired, but above all _feared_.

He went over to the wet bar and tilted the amber liquid filled decanter to his glass the sixth time that day. Alcohol had very little affect on him. Pity, he thought, because he felt like he was in serious need of distraction of the fact that Caroline wasn't near him.

"Anyway," Sophie said interrupting his thoughts, "he invited me to his club tonight. He's been very charming."

"Falling for him, are you?" Klaus provoked.

"He killed my sister. I want him dead," she said levelly.

"A witch out for a vampire's blood. How original."

"No but it is an Original's problem. You created him in your image, Klaus," the witch bit out.

"And one of you, I assure you, has aided him! Whether it is your coven or another, it is not my fault one of your own assisted him to get where he is now!"

"Niklaus!" Elijah glared at his younger brother.

"Save you paternal guidance, Elijah." Klaus moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I promised Caroline I would pick her up," he bit out.

**:**

Caroline let out a huff after finally finishing her to-do list. Her walk became brisk when she realized the time. Klaus said he would pick her up so she hurried to where he said he'd be waiting.

She smiled when she recognized the sleek black sporty convertible, one of the many cars he owned, parked alongside the curb.

Klaus stepped out and walked around to her. She took her time to admire his graceful form as he approached, clad in black and leather, the complete opposite of her soft and colorful outfit. The two of them were so opposite but in the end they were just different sides of the same coin.

"Hello, my sweetheart," he said just before he planted a warm greeting kiss onto her lips. The gentleman that he was took her backpack from her shoulder and then he kissed her again. For a fleeting moment his tongue dipped into her mouth and she could taste the bourbon he had been sipping through out the day. It was a taste she had become accustomed to, bourbon and blood, but sometimes it was just minty fresh toothpaste.

"Hi," she beamed up at him and her smile grew wider when he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Hello," he said again while he sported his own infectious grin. "Did you have a pleasant day?" He felt like with her he had no problems. It was a feeling he had never experienced until her.

Caroline watched his eyes dance all over her face and the moment made her feel special, simply special that he was the only one that looked at her that way. She lightly rested her arms on his shoulders, one hand sneaking into his hair on the back of his head. "Yeah. I like all my classes so far and I made a few friends."

"Friends?" he teased.

"Yes, friends, Klaus. If you didn't already know, I'm actually pretty good at making them."

"Oh I know, Caroline, just as long as they stay _friends_ then I am happy for you."

She threw her head back and laughed as she bounced into the passenger seat. "You're so jealous."

Klaus ignored her _very _accurate statement as he slid in next to her and then shifted the gear into drive.

The route back to Bella Nuit didn't pass or go through the Quarter but it was scenic nonetheless. It was a quiet drive to which Caroline would occasionally glance over to Klaus and every time she did his lips curved into a knowing smirk.

"Did you miss me today, Caroline?"

_He's so full of it_. Instead of feeding his ego she simply shrugged her shoulders. "Actually school was kinda distracting. I didn't even have time to think about you." She turned her head away from him and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hmm, I see," he replied softly.

They finally passed the large iron gates of Belle Nuit and were greeted by a footman to which Klaus passed off the car keys to. Caroline was still getting used to being waited on. She once told Klaus she felt like she was living in an episode of _Downton Abbey _but he didn't get the reference. It was only when she saw Elijah down the hall did she start to giggle because he was smiling at her. Just by his expression she could tell that he understood her reference all too well and from that day forward the two of them would express opinions of the show and exchange the occasionally bicker of what they predicted would happen in the following season.

"Hello Caroline," Elijah greeted as he appeared from one of the libraries. "You look lovely as always."

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother who was obviously still flattering Caroline just to get a rise out of him. Despite Elijah's gentleman appearance and manner of speaking, Klaus finally blamed him of being the model for Kol's bad habit of being annoying. He didn't dwell on it too much. In fact every time the thought came up he pushed it aside almost in anger.

"Well thank you, Elijah. Any news on Marcel? Did Sophie find anything out about him?" she asked, eager for information. Klaus loved this side of her, the part of her that was willing to face the unknown, but the deeper their knowledge of Marcel grew the more concerned he became.

"Not really, but I did." Valentina appeared from behind Elijah, smirking as her heels clicked across the foyer. She slammed a thick folder against Klaus's chest and then twisted her neck and smiled at the elder Original. "Elijah does his best to find out what he can but he just doesn't have my looks," she finished laughing, a sly expression still etched in her features.

"What is it?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"They're lists of vampires who follow Marcel, and also the covens he has control over," Valentina interjected.

Caroline nodded. Two weeks passed and her and the other woman have still yet to actually have a decent lets-get-to-know-each-other-so-I-can-decide-if-I-s hould-hate-or-trust-you conversation.

It seemed Valentina was thinking the same thing because she was staring at Caroline with the same curiosity. "Like your dress."

"Thanks," the blonde replied with a short smile.

Klaus by now was going through the papers in the folder. He slowly walked further into the estate into his own study and Elijah joined him. Caroline watched as the brother's disappeared, wondering if she should follow or if she should trust that he would tell her everything later.

She decided on the latter and picked her backpack from where Klaus had set on one of the foyer chairs. She trudged up both flights of stairs and when she made it to her room she collapsed on her bed, all of sudden tired from the day. She closed her eyes and breathed in the lavender scent that always lingered in her large space.

"Long day?"

Caroline's eyes shot open and she sat up to find Valentina standing in the entry with her arm propped up against the side of the door. The Latin beauty let herself in and she picked up a picture frame that was sitting on the dresser.

"He's cute," she said smiling as she touched the picture of Stefan and Caroline with his arm around her.

"What do you want?" Caroline hadn't meant to sound rude but she assumed that she would rather be with Elijah and _seriously, why is she in my room? _

She shrugged as she walked further into the space, her arms crossed in front of her as she looked at Caroline's jewelry and other trinkets the girl was starting to collect. "We haven't had a chance to get to know each other. I thought I'd say hello."

"Oh."

Valentina chuckled. "Want to take a walk?"

_**:**_

"Have you spoken to our dear sister?" Klaus asked, unable to hide the bitterness in his voice.

By now the paperwork was scattered across his desk as both men were hunched over scanning the names and marking certain locations on a map.

"She's yet to return my calls. I gather she's still with her human companion somewhere across the pond," Elijah answered. He scratched his chin as he stared at their markings.

"She's being selfish."

"Why is she selfish, Niklaus? Because she isn't following your orders. Our sister has dedicated a great deal of her existence to obeying your every command. Let her be. Besides Valentina has offered to assist us in Rebekah's absence."

Klaus clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. "Tell me brother, what did Valentina say to you that made you trust her so easily?"

_**:**_

For a while the crunch of earth was the only sound that echoed beneath Caroline and Valentina's in-season footwear. The bright afternoon was slowly melting into a warm evening and the sounds of the Quarter could be heard in the distance as the two women meandered through the cemetery that was just off Belle Nuit's property.

Caroline's eyes roamed around, seeking an exit or _a stake, what the hell was I thinking coming out here alone with her without even telling Klaus? Stupid Caroline. Stupid. _

Sensing her trepidation the other woman finally spoke up. "I promise I didn't bring you out here to hurt you, Caroline. I honestly just wanted to take the opportunity to properly introduce myself."

Caroline decided to play along. "Yeah it's been a busy past few weeks. I've been meaning to say hello."

"But Niklaus has made sure that you never had time to, am I right?"

Crossing her arms with her brow furrowed, "Why is it that you and him hate each other?"

"How about I'll answer your questions if you answer mine? Sound fair?" Valentina wiggled her eyebrows. She was fun by nature but Caroline was still on her guard. "I'll answer first," she said, sensing the blonde's hesitance. "Niklaus and Kol turned me over six hundred years ago in my home country, Spain. It was only when Kol died did I realize who my true sire was. You see, I was in love with Kol but Niklaus never let me act on my feelings. I never understood why I could never disobey Niklaus. Apart from him compelling me to constantly crave blood, the times he didn't use compulsion I still felt this inner desire to please him, even if I hated him."

"You were sired to him," Caroline said numbly as they traveled deeper into the historic graveyard.

"Yes. I'm not anymore though and I presume it's because we've spent so much time apart. So to answer your question, I hate Niklaus because he ruined my chance of finding true love and happiness."

It was a lot to take in for Caroline. Since she'd been with Klaus she spent most of the time separating the Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid. She was well-aware that Klaus had a past and that most of it was red but hearing this kind of story from a person, from one of his victims, was not only scary but overwhelmingly eye-opening. "I'm sorry." She didn't know how else to respond.

By now the two had stopped walking and they both ended up on opposite sides, leaning on white crypts that were part of endless rows of similar looking graves. Valentina only shrugged. "It's in the past. I'm merely giving Niklaus a hard time because I want an apology from him. But anyway," she sang and clapped her hands together, "I believe it is my turn to ask a question."

"Ask away." It was only fair, Caroline thought.

"Where did you get that dress?"

"What?" Her jaw dropped at the question.

"I've been to all the stores around here and I haven't seen that dress anywhere."

The blonde laughed. "Um, Klaus bought it for me," she answered as she recalled the closet he built for her.

Valentina only nodded but then looked away into the distance. "Kol used to shower me with such gifts. It must be a Mikaelson trait."

"You say you love Kol but is there something happening between you and Elijah?"

The older vampire immediately returned her gaze to Caroline and it made the blonde stiffen for just a moment from emotion she saw in the woman's eyes. In that same moment, Valentina softened her features and sighed. "You're very perceptive for such a young vampire."

Caroline kept her chin up, not in arrogance but in effort to show she wasn't afraid. _Which I totally am not. _

"Elijah and Niklaus were at odds when I was first turned. He knows the history I share with his brothers because I told him but I also took the time to get to know him. Elijah is…different. A bit more mature obviously. For now he is a trusted friend. He knows I'm here because I've already forgiven Niklaus. I just want an apology."

_**:**_

"And you believe her?" Klaus sneered at his brother.

"Yes I believe her. Is what she told me not true?"

"You already believe her so why bother asking me?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. It was becoming a habit around his brother. "I am asking you now. Brother, is it true what you did to Valentina and for that matter, Kol?"

Klaus shut his eyes and let his back fall against the rich paneling of the study. "Yes."

"So then move on. You are not the same man you once were. Apologize to Valentina and then move on."

"You cannot possibly believe that after what I did she actually wants to help us."

"She has no family Niklaus. She has moved on from the past. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time a woman looked beyond your ability to be cruel."

**:**

Caroline walked into her room wanting nothing more than to shower after a long day. Talking to Valentina had been surprisingly normal, despite the history she had with Klaus, Caroline felt that in the end Valentina was entitled to an apology.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Klaus stormed in from the ensuite bathroom-closet, his eyes ablaze with anger and, to his frustration, fear.

"Do you realize I've been calling you? Bloody hell, Caroline. I just got back from the university, thinking you were with some event committee."

Caroline put her hands on her hips. "I told you I wasn't going to join any committees. I promised remember? Or did you not believe me?"

"Where were you?"

"I was with Valentina in the cemetery that we always pass when we go to the Quarter."

"Why?" he growled.

"Because we wanted to get to know each other. God you're so annoying." She brushed past him and went into the bathroom and began taking off her jewelry and then freed her styled-hair in front of the mirror.

Klaus watched her as she got ready to take a shower. Slowly his anger melted away and he began to breathe a little easier.

Caroline shook her head as she pulled away her thin belt from her dress. "Valentina told me everything. I think you should apologize." She looked up and tried to gage Klaus's reaction through the mirror.

"What else did you and Valentina discuss?" he asked, schooling his features to give away nothing.

"She said that Marcel was going to be at some club and that we should be there tonight." She tore her eyes away from him and lifted her dress over her head as she still planned on taking a shower.

Sophie and Elijah told him the same thing so the news of the club was no surprise to him. He could care less about the club though because he wanted nothing more than to have Caroline to himself. He caught her waist just as she was about step into the shower and pulled her to him. "You're so beautiful," he said into her hair.

However, Caroline wasn't in the mood for his compliments especially since it was just a few minutes ago he was yelling at her. _I really need to remember my phone next time. _

He could feel her resistance but he was a persistent man after all. He turned her around and held her face. "I am sorry for yelling at you. I was wrong. I was just worried Caroline." He gazed into her eyes as he waited for her to make a decision. He felt like he had a waited forever but when she tentatively touched her lips to his he knew he had won.

"Stop smiling," she said against his mouth as she felt his smirk grow.

Klaus chuckled but then roughly picked her up and carried her back to the grand mirror and set her on top of the sink counter space. He spread her legs and stepped in between them. "Oh sweetheart you are a divine sight," he said huskily as he admired her naked form spread out in front of him.

Klaus's jaw went slack as he slid his hands over her smooth thighs up to her navel and then up further to squeeze her breasts. He could feel how her body reacted to his touch. How her skin instantly warmed. How she shivered whenever he danced his fingers across her stomach and he especially loved that she almost always bit her lip whenever he touched her breasts. She had become an open book to him. Her body was no longer a secret but now something just for him. Every time he touched her his need to keep her ten-folded. The feeling was driving him insane because every time he felt the urge to claim her it came across as domineering or intimidating. Caroline moaned and reached toward his belt buckle.

"Missed me, love?" Klaus asked for the second time that day.

She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth down to hers. She moaned at the taste of his lips and delved her tongue into his mouth greedily. At the same time she undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and then slid her hand under his boxers, grasping his already hard length and began to stroke him.

Klaus panted into her mouth as she continued to jerk him off but then he abruptly removed her hand and forced her to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "I'm quite sure you've missed me but let me check to be sure." Without warning he slid a finger into her hot center and when she arched her body and gasped he smiled at her. "Oh yes," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You've most definitely missed me, Caroline."

Caroline moved her hips as she craved some sort of friction but his hand remained still. When she opened her eyes she found Klaus was looking at her as if waiting for something. A few seconds went by and he pulled away from her entirely and smirked at her confused and frustrated expression.

"It's getting late and we need to get ready to leave soon," he lied. "Go ahead, love. You can take a shower first."

Caroline slammed her hands on each side of her. "Are you kidding me," she yelled.

"No," he answered as he slowly backed away. "After all you were about to get into the shower before I interrupted you." With that he strode out of the bathroom and into his own bedroom.

_Asshole. _Caroline fiddled with the shower knobs and tried to allow the cold water to work away her frustration. She couldn't understand why he would leave her hanging like that and she growled because of it. She scrubbed her body and rigorously shampooed her hair but it all did nothing to ease her inner aching. Giving up on the cold water she adjusted the temperature to warm. She shook her head as the thought of pleasuring herself crossed her mind because the thought of him catching her in the act was embarrassing to her. Still the longer she contemplated the more she craved to give herself some sort of relief.

Klaus was almost regretting his decision of walking away but he stood his ground. He wanted her to come to him. He wanted her to admit she missed him because he had most definitely missed her. He wanted her to _need _him.

He pulled his already unbuckled belt from his leather pants and then tossed his shirt over his shoulder. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands as he counted the minutes that passed by that Caroline did not come to him.

Despite the running water, he could faintly hear her heavy breathing. At first he assumed it was because she was just frustrated but it was only when he heard her breathing quicken did he decide he was going to join her. _Oh no you don't, sweetheart. _

Klaus quietly slid open the glass shower door and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest from the sight of Caroline pleasuring herself. With one hand touching her breasts and the other moving in circular motions between her legs, the way her body was arching against the marble wall he could tell she was close.

Caroline's mind was filled with images of Klaus touching her, of him taking her. He was everywhere do everything to her body and she figured her mind was so clouded with thoughts of him she swore she could even smell him. She clenched her eyes tighter as she felt the beginnings of the familiar unraveling of an orgasm. In just a moment she was close to making herself—

"Caroline are you using all of the hot water?"

She gasped loudly not in pleasure but in absolute shock that he was now stepping into the shower with her, the spray of water hitting his naked body as he neared her.

She flattened her palms against the wall and straightened her body in hopes of keeping what she was just doing a secret but by the gleam in his eyes she could not only tell that he knew but that he also saw her. _Oh my god. Shoot me now. _

Klaus chuckled at her wide eyes but then instantly frowned and regretted laughing when he watched her hide her face with her hands.

"No no no Caroline," he begged tenderly as he gently pulled her hands from her face. "Please do not hide from me." He brushed her cheeks under her eyes with his thumbs and he could feel the heat of her blush. "Oh sweetheart."

This time Caroline hid her face in his chest as she pressed her forehead to his skin. "God I'm so embarrassed."

He threaded his fingers into her hair, softly pulling so that her head was tilted back again. "Do you know," he began slowly, "how incredibly sexy you are?" He ran his finger down the side of her face, down her neck, down the side of her body and he squeezed her hip. "I know you have needs, Caroline. As do I." He lowered his head and began laying hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck, sucking and licking at her skin. "And as much as I'd like to be the only one to give you pleasure," he kissed her hard on her mouth, capturing her chin with his hand only so he could slip his tongue inside and caress hers. He pulled away when they were both breathless and clinging to one another. "Promise me one thing."

She looked into his eyes and their gazes locked. Caroline was burning for him just as he was for her.

"When you pleasure yourself, only think of me." He smiled when he saw her blush again. "Stop blushing."

"I can't!" she finally spoke laughing. She giggled even more when she replayed the scene in her head of him catching her. "I can't believe, I mean you're so, how long were you there watching me?" she finally managed to ask.

"Not long." He admired her as he played with a few strands of her soaked hair. "Do you want me to leave? I think you were close so I can let you finish if you want. Just let me at least wash my hair first."

It took her a split second to realize he was teasing her. "Oh my god stop it!" she playfully hit his chest and blushed furiously again.

They both laughed loudly, both feeling lighthearted and carefree. "Did you miss me today, love?" he asked her again but this time he sounded so hopeful and yet still unsure.

Caroline reached up and held his handsome face. "Of course I did. I thought about you all day. I like school but I like you more." She smiled when he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. She kissed his strong chest. "And I missed you." She then wrapped her arms around his wet body and kissed his shoulder. "And I need you."

Klaus reacted instantly to her touch and words, wrapping his arms around her tightly and grasping her hair again to pull her head back. He slanted his mouth over hers and they took their time kissing, exploring each other, tasting one another. Their hands became greedy too as they began to roam over each other's bodies and when Klaus finally touched her aching center she nearly jumped from the contact.

"Please," she moaned.

"My love," was all he whispered before he sunk down to his knees and guided one of her legs to rest over his shoulder.

Caroline gasped as she felt his tongue swirl against her, and her gasping continued as he switched from licking her languidly to swirling mercilessly. She ran her fingers through his hair as she struggled to catch her breath. He wasn't stopping. All her thoughts were focused on what he was making her feel, of his tongue and how he knew just the amount of pressure to apply or when to flatten it against her and let it linger there and move it ever so slightly. He hooked his hand underneath her thigh that rested on his shoulder and pushed it toward the wall just as he pressed his tongue to her harder, still swirling, then licking, and then finally he sucked gently and her world shattered. Caroline screamed and her body bowed until it was almost painful and she shuddered as pure ecstasy rippled within her all the while he slowly kissed his way up her body.

The spray of the shower was cold but they were too hot to care. Wordlessly he lifted her by her thighs and entered her swiftly. She moaned loudly, her eyes opening to find his locked onto her. Watching her. And he took her. Hard. Fast. Taking and giving until she screamed his name and he groaned loudly, his face buried in her neck. "I love you, Caroline."

****Goodness! Fifteen pages later…**

**Please please leave me a review of what you thought. I appreciate your comments so much. **

**You are most definitely entitled to say something along the lines of **_**"Dear Sad Olive, you're a horrible updater but this chapter was great!" **_**I'd be totally cool with that. ;)**


End file.
